Conrad Flaherty
Conrad "CJ" Flaherty RPed by Ck History On August 3rd, 2025 Benjamin Flaherty and Teal Seawood were ushered into something they never expected, and were altogether entirely unprepared for: parenthood. Benjamin was navigating a very sticky break-up with his ex-fiancee, Mary Waters. It involved several Ministry officials and other members of Mary's family... and it the whole situation is probably better left unsaid. The complication it left on the reconnecting couple (Benjamin and Teal) was very real, however. Conrad Justin Flaherty was brought into this world, and nothing could stop him. Teal moved in with Benjamin, and for the first year of his life... things seemed to be going okay. But there were other complications on the rise. Benjamin's extended family was possibly even more complicated, and certainly more dangerous, than his affairs with Mary Waters and her family. His extended family were a group of Pure-Blood Supremacists, who mostly held their territory in Ireland, Benjamin's homeland. Right about the time that CJ was to have his first birthday, the Greer family moved in, and began attacking. Benjamin wasn't implicated, likely due to his position in the Ministry as Head of Law Enforcement, but that didn't mean Benjamin wasn't terrified that there was a very real possibility that his family would come after him, and by extension Teal and CJ. Just after Benjamin had finished letting Teal know of his fears... a very different fear surfaced and became a reality: Teal disappeared, and took CJ with him. The young mother was prone to escaping-- her sisters had never been tied down, and she'd always felt a very strong obligation to ensure their safety as well. She took Benjamin's warning at his word, and used it as an excuse when she'd heard CJ's aunt Romy had gotten herself into yet another scuffle with the law. After taking care of that situation, Teal felt horrible guilt and felt she couldn't return to England, and to Benjamin. Instead, she took up residence near the location that she'd grown up with her sisters, in Scotland. Shortly after his third birthday, Benjamin was murdered by his family. It was another two years before the news reached Teal. Shocked that CJ's father, who she always suspected she would introduce to her son... someday... Teal had dropped a glass of water she'd been holding. Five-year-old CJ had rushed to his mother's side, concerned when he'd heard the weeping. The rush of confusion and upset in the little boy resulted in his first signs of magic-- the glass, once shattered on the floor in many pieces, became whole again. It was as Teal had suspected... her son had the same magic that she, Benjamin and her sisters had. Another six years later, CJ got his letter, and off to Hogwarts he went. The first three years of schooling didn't hold much significance, except that people occasionally mentioned his father. Teal had made no secret of who CJ's father was, so he was prepared enough to field... most... of the questions he got about him. CJ is now in his fourth year. Personality CJ was raised by a very strong, independent woman. He has been taught the value of independence, and taking care of oneself. While his mother may have doted on him in his younger years, CJ watched as his mother made sure that the two of them always had what they needed. He now tries to emulate that when he's apart from her during the school year. Additionally, CJ is very intuitive and observant. He quietly observes his classmates, and his classes, taking in everything around him and storing the information for whatever it is that he'll need in that situation. It makes him an excellent student, but rather quiet in classes, and hard to get to know as a friend. From his father, CJ inherited a strong sense of duty to family. CJ will defend his mother until his last breath to a world that sometimes looks down on a single mother. He knows exactly what she sacrificed for him. He also doesn't particularly like people who speak ill of his father. Especially as he feels they don't have much basis to. CJ wants nothing more than to be just as successful as his father, and to help make his mother's life comfortable someday. Though his Aunt Nyxie dropped in regularly throughout his childhood, he never really acquired her sense of adventure, and prefers to stay indoors... and follow the rules. Appearance CJ has brown hair and green eyes like his Mom. Aside from those few maternally inherited features CJ looks very much like his father. He has been told by his mother that they have the same smile, nose, and softly slanted eyes. His face claim is Alex Ferris. Family *Benjamin Flaherty: Father *Teal Flaherty: Mother *Nyxie Seawood: Aunt *Romy Seawood: Aunt Trivia *Conrad means "bold, wise counselor". It was chosen by his father, hoping that his son would become the man that Benjamin's parents never were. *Justin means "Just, upright, righteous" and was picked for similar reasons. *CJ is unfamiliar with his Aunts. He has only met his Aunt Nyxie a handful of times, as she is never in the same country as his family. His Aunt Romy he had only ever seen in pictures. *CJ has never met his paternal grandparents. Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Students Category:August Birthday Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Half-Blood